A Twist on a Tale
by 9angel9
Summary: what if Kida hadnt been the one chosen by the crystal? what if someone else had been chosen? what would have been the reactions of others? possible romance in later chapters as well as violence. R&R please and constructive critticism is welcome, this is my first atlantis fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the plot... Disney owns Atlantis...i think...**

Helga, Rourke, Milo, and Kida all stared at Atlantis's life source, the crystal hovering 150 ft. above them. Helga was slightly unnerved by the whole situation and had a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. She tried to focus on what the men were talking about but found she couldn't and began to really become afraid when she couldn't tear her eyes away from the crystal. Her eyes went wide then turned a glowing blue **(they way Kida's do in the movie after her crystal starts floating)** she relaxed and began walking to the edge of the water.

Kida was still as a statue. Milo turned to ask her a question but noticed her stotic expression and stance. Something was off.

"Kida?" he questioned. She twitched a little then responded.

"It's happening again." She responded in a slightly fearful, yet remembering tone.

Rourke notice there was an absence of the usual warmth at his side. He looked around before his eyes settled on the familiar form of his partner in crime. She was standing at the edge of the water, _huh, that's funny, I didn't notice her move…_ he thought while wondering what she was doing. "Lieutenant?" he called out to her. The other two looked over to her as well. She slowly turned around to face them. There was something off about her… her eyes, they were different… they were an icey blue, they were glowing too. _That's new…_

"**Eb tno fidair ssecnirp, lal lilw eb lewl.**" she said, speaking in Atlantian, her voice echoing with what sounded like many other ancient voices as she spoke. The thoughts of the other people in the room were, _since when could she speak Atlantian?_ And while Rourke didn't understand what she said, and Milo didn't catch it, but Kida did. Kida knew the sentence was directed towards her, Helga had said "Be not afraid princess, all will be well."

Then, before anyone could do anything Helga turned and began walking acrossed the surface of the water, stopping directly below the crystal. Beams from the crystal swept around the room before all settling on Helga. In a flash of light her eyes closed and her torso tilted backwards while she began to float up to the crystal much to everyone's amazement. **(Basically what happened to Kida in the movie at this point.) **Once she reached the crystal's height she disappeared from sight and the rocks around the crystal began to spin faster until it was all a bright blur. The stones then begun to slow down until they practically stopped. Slowly she descended until she landed soundlessly on the surface of the water. Everyone's breath caught in their throats at the sight before them, she looked like Helga… but more like the crystal. As in she looked like the crystal had taken on the form of Helga but kept its original color.

"Lieutenant?" Rourke called tentatively._ Well that's one way to get the crystal down…_ Her eyes flew open and slowly, she began to walk forward, the stones falling around her slowly. **(Like what happened with Kida in the movie) **as she walked by, hair floating loosely about her, swaying back in forth in time with her steps, Rourke reached out but Milo stopped him.

"No don't, don't touch her." They both watched in awe as she continued between the two.

o0o

Rourke smiled as he blew up the bridge, _well I guess it's just me and Sinclair, she always was innovative! _He still had his second in command, even if she was currently playing host to the crystal.

o0o

"Toptoap!" (father!) Kida cried and rushed forward to her father's side upon entering the room. They immediately became immersed in a rushed Atlantian conversation. Milo walked over to Sweet.

"How's he doing?" Milo asked, dreading the answer. Sweet looked at him with a worried expression.

"Not very good, he's got internal bleeding, there's nothing more I can do for him but make him comfortable." Sweet announced with a heavy sigh. The two watched the King and his daughter for a moment before a thought came into Milo's head.

"How are we gonna get the crystal back? And if we do then what?" Milo thought out-loud. He needed to talk to the king. The king, having heard Milo piped up.

"How you get it back is up to you, but once you have brought the crystal back it should return its self to where it belongs." The king rasped knowingly while looking over at Milo. Milo walked over and knelt by the king's side.

"But what about the Lieutenant?" Milo asked hopping that the king would understand what he was talking about. The king looked confused and seemed like he didn't understand what Milo was referring to.

"What happened to ma'tim?" (mother?) Kida asked looking at her father. The king seemed to be even more confused at this point but explained none the less.

"In times of danger, the crystal will choose a host, one of royal blood, to protect its self. But if they remain bonded to the crystal they could be lost, forever, like your mother." He finished looking at Kida. Kida and Milo's eyes went wide and they looked at each other. The Lieutenant may have been bad but she didn't deserve that kind of fate…no one would know what happens when the person is lost.

"Does the host have to be Atlantian and of royal blood?" Milo asked now completely confused. "Has anyone ever been picked that wasn't of royal blood or not an Atlantian?"

"Only royal Atlantians have been chosen as far back as I can remember, why do you ask of this?" He rasped.

"Well," Milo shifted uncomfortably "The woman who came in here with Rourke? You remember her?"

Slowly the king nodded "The one with blonde hair?" Milo nodded rapidly, his hair bouncing around as he did.

"Yeah, her… she was… I guess…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sweet, who had been hanging around in the background listening felt as though he was going to die from the tension. Everyone looked at him but Milo finally spat it out.

"_**TheLieutenantwaschosenbythec rystal!**_" he said in a rush, sighing now that he'd gotten it off his chest.

The king and his daughter exchanged glances "What? How did this happen?" the king asked, astonished and doubtful.

"I-I don't know… she wanted to get out of the place because she said she didn't like it… she looked uncomfortable and just kept starring at the crystal. Then all the sudden her eyes looked different and she started speaking in Atlantian. Then she walked acrossed the water to the crystal then _**became it**_."

"This has never happened before… it could have something to do with the prophecy…" the king finally spoke after a period of silence. Kida gasped with a look of surprise mixed with horror.

Milo and Sweet looked at each other. "What prophecy?" they asked in unison.

o0o


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to get her back!" Milo exclaimed after hearing about the prophecy. The king and his daughter hadn't explained anything other than that it had something to do with the lieutenant and cats. Sweet looked at Milo, who was currently pacing around the room, astonished at how willing to fight he was, considering it looked like the guy had never fought a day in his life.

"Milo we can't just run in there without a plan, let alone without any weapons," Sweet offered trying to be helpful.

Milo stopped pacing and looked at Sweet and he began to smile, "I've got an idea."

o0o

Milo flew his craft ahead of the Atlantians and shouted words of encouragement, rallying them. All the while though he couldn't help but wonder how the Lieutenant could be part of this mysterious prophecy.

o0o

Rourke looked angrily at Milo and the rebels, he couldn't believe his troops were loosing to Atlantians on flying fish. _Ugh! Thatch is more annoying then I ever thought possible! _He growled when a stray shot hit the balloon and he had to lighten the load, now wishing he had his second in command. Just then Thatch leapt on him knocking them both nearly over the edge. When they had both re-gained their feet Milo started talking.

"This is your last chance Rourke; stop this madness," Rourke chuckled at the Linguist's fraise; "if you don't care about killing an entire civilization, then what about the Lieutenant?" this caught Rourke's attention. "If she stays bonded to the crystal, she'll _die_, Rourke." Milo stressed 'die' and spat his name. Rourke was somewhat surprised as he _had_ been wondering what would become of the Lieutenant but figured he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. _Well that would be a first, looks like there's a decision to be made…_ Rourke eyed Milo,

"Hm… get rich or give up?" He thought out-loud sarcastically "Well ya know I think I'll give up…" Milo looked shocked for a moment and disbelieving, Rourke threw a punch knocking Milo into the side of the railing. Rourke started laughing "You really think I'd just give up? Just like that?" he shook his head and chuckled. Then frowned, dawning a stern expression, looking down on Milo before picking him up by the front of his shirt. Rourke was about to throw him over when Milo managed to push off the side of the railing and take them both over, but Milo caught the railing before his grip slipped, seconds after the chains broke. He tumbled down, smacking into the side of the metal containment unit. He rubbed his head before looking up and crying out "Oh, SHIT!" Before pushing the unit to tumble down the small hill, jumping just before the flaming wreckage of the zeppelin( a _stray _bolt had caught it on fire) crashed down where he'd been less than a second ago, he paused looking at the wreckage as did his friends before mole cried out.

"The volcano…_SHE AWAKES_!" he cried in terror, his voice heavily accented, ringing out over the rumbling of the now active volcano.

Audrey threw Milo a chain and he ran down to the containment unit, hooked it, and ran back to the others, Vinny and Audrey were sitting on the tail joint of the craft and both helped him up. But the chain broke and before anybody could do anything, Milo had jumped back down and looped the chain around the unit, dodging the hot air-vents and magma puddles that were forming and jumped on the unit.

"GO! GO! GO!" he yelled ushering his friends to get moving.

"Milo, you're crazy!" Audrey called as Sweet and Cookie floored it, picking up the unit, it swung behind them dangerously close to the rising tides of magma. They followed with the surviving Atlantians all on the way out, everyone going as fast as they can with the magma in the tunnels closing in all too fast. The all made it out and Milo yelped when a piece of rock ricocheted of the metal almost hitting his hand as the city swooped into view. They lowered the containment unit down into the middle of the city square, Kida pushed her way to the front of the crowd and when Milo asked for a spear she handed it to him. He plunged it into the side of the unit and tried to pry it open, in the background mole was jumping up and down, yelling while pointing at the erupting volcano. The spear broke and flew away seconds before the sides of the unit were torn apart from the inside. The wreckage of the unit flew out and up, away from the crystal-Helga. She put her arms out and motioned upward, suddenly the stones of the great kings rose from beneath the city and together the crystal and the kings rose high into the sky. They spun faster and faster until they were a blur of light above the city. Everyone watched in awe as beams shot out from the crystal and brought great stone warriors to life who took up positions at the edges of the city. All the stone giants then clapped, force-fields blooming between their extended hands and growing till they created a glowing dome, which shielded the city from the oncoming lava-flow.

o0o

Light broke through the hardened magma dome; the lava-rock crumbled away breaking other areas of rock, creating waterfalls. Finally when all the rock crumbled away the dome disappeared, leaving the city cloaked in fog.

o0o

In the city square Milo looked anxiously looked up towards the clouds and tried to find the crystal; or the lieutenant. After a few minutes, he began to get very nervous as he watched the clouds. Then he saw her as she slowly descended he walked forward to catch her (just in case ;)). As soon as her feet touched the ground the beam disappeared and she collapsed, having been released from the crystal's hold. Luckily Milo caught her arm and pulled her up to him to keep her from falling to the ground. Her brows furrowed and she groaned, gaining her feet (but still leaning against him for support) as she blinked opened her eyes. Her vision fazed in and out of focus as she tried to figure out what happened and who had ahold of her, along with whether or not to slit their throat.

"Thatch?" she asked drowsily still trying to focus her vision, and when it did she found herself leaned against Milo, looking up at his blushing face. "What-, what happened?" she mentally cursed herself for showing weakness.

"Ah,… it's kind of a long story…" Milo responded somewhat nervously, but Helga wasn't listening, she pushed away and stumbled a little but managed to stand on her own. She lifted her hand and looked down to see a small bracelet, one that looked as though it would fit a child's wrist, within her palm she looked at it confusedly before looking up at the Atlantians that had begun to gather. It seemed like they couldn't decide whether they should look at her or the city. She looked at Milo, then around him, but didn't see Rourke. Confused she turned to ask Milo about that when her vision blurred and she swayed a little, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Luckily Milo noticed the out of place behavior and caught her before dawning a worried expression. Were these side-effects of the crystal? What's going on?

**Helga: Hey! How come I only have one line?**

**Author: *shifts a little* um…..**

**Helga: You made me look weak! *flinches as Helga lunges forward but is restrained by Sweet and Vinny***

**Author: wait is this on tape? *everyone's eyes widen***

**Helga: *looks at camera, twists free and lunges at camera, only static seen with the loud fuzzy noise***

**Oooooookkkaaaaaaaay well there's that, took a little longer that expected but hey; at least I got to update _this _one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Milo looked helplessly over his shoulder, "Sweet," he called "little help here?" he asked motioning to the unconscious Lieutenant, but the kind doctor was already at his side about to pick her up. "No, I got this." Milo shooed him off a little and picked up the Lieutenant "Um…" he turned and looked at Kida, "where can we take her?" Kida motioned for them to follow her, then turned and raced off. Sweet and Milo followed until they reached a very, very long set of stairs to the place Kida wanted them to go to, whom of which was already halfway there.

"You want me to carry her?" Sweet asked motioning to Helga's limp form.

"No, I got this," Milo responded dawning a doubtful look of determination. Sweet didn't think that Milo would be able to handle all those stairs _and_ carrying another person but he decided that he would let Milo try.

o0o

"Okay… you… can have… her…" Milo wheezed, "here!" He dumped her into Sweet's waiting arms, who had been watching Milo and waiting for him to give. The kid had lasted a lot longer than he thought, he'd give him that. He chuckled and they continued up the stairs to the top.

o0o

Sweet gently lay the lieutenant on the soft silk blankets. He checked her for fever but she didn't have one, he checked her pulse too and found it was racing. Confused he took a step back to talk with Milo.

"Well?" Milo –who had been watching the whole time- asked when Sweet stepped back.

"I don't know, it's strange, nothing seems to be wrong, but pulse it _way_ too fast..." He fell silent for a moment mulling it over in his mind, "I think it could be a side-affect from the crystal, but I'm not sure, it had to have been stressful on her…" Sweet announced, "Still we should keep an eye on her in case she wakes, I'll take the first watch, you go get the others." Milo nodded and raced off. Sweet took a seat near her. It'd been about half an hour when suddenly she thrashed and let out a shriek. She gasped and grit her teeth, hands clenching the bedding, which was torn to shreds in the process. Sweet raced to her side but he couldn't do anything, and she still wasn't conscious. Just when she was starting to calm it happened again. In total it happened nine times before she finally quieted and went still. The rest of the team continued to watch (they'd arrived in the middle of all this) wide-eyed, and shocked. Sweet checked her pulse and found it rapidly fading. His eyes widened but he found there was nothing he could do. Her breathing stopped and he checked her pulse but found nothing.

"What happened?" Audrey asked fearfully.

"I don't know, she just started freaking out then just stopped." Sweet explained.

With a gasp Helga's eyes snapped open. The rest of the group neglected to notice however. She sat up slowly looking at her hands, she clenched and unclenched them while thinking; '_what just happened?' _

o0o

A lone figure watched silently from the shadows and crept closer to the edge of the bed on the side opposite of where the group was standing –who hadn't notice Helga wake. They lunged forward and grabbed her with one hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the shadows before she do anything other than try to grab them.

o0o

Helga tried to get ahold of her attacker but they were pretty good at dodging _'good for them, cuz if I get my hands on them they'll deeply regret this…'_ she though deviously. They pulled her around the corner into a deserted hallway, pausing in the shadows. She pulled at the hand covering her mouth before elbowing them sharply in the ribs; they grunted but to her frustration, didn't budge. She growled and dropped her weight while tripping them, to her satisfaction she slipped out of their grasp and the solid thud behind her confirmed that they'd hit the floor. She turned to face them. He was an about as tall as Sweet but built a bit slimmer, he had lean strong muscle and a fairly pale complexion; he had shaggy dark hair that fell in his eyes, and bright emerald eyes. He put his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"Wait, before you try to kill me give me a minute to explain." He asked, his voice coming out smooth.

"You've got twenty seconds." She growled crossing her arms and cocking her hip out to the side.

"Okay so I don't have the time to explain it right now but right now, you're not safe here," she herd the others in the room behind them stir. Her eyes darted over her shoulder and she instantly regretted it. He grabbed her again and threw her over his shoulder before taking off in a sprint. She wriggled around trying to escape his hold, but failed, much to her disappointment.

The got to the edge of the building near the roof and looked down, he set her down for a minute. She glared at him briefly before slugging him acrossed the jaw. He looked at her and briefly over the edge, the others could be heard behind them; they were catching up. She looked at him, not at all liking the way he was looking at her. "No…no, I am _not_ doing that." She warned seconds before he grabbed her and jumped off the edge of the building.


End file.
